SOPORTANDO TU AUSENCIA
by Yunuen -o
Summary: Una carta desatan suspiros que claramente quieren decir "Te extraño".


.

**N/A**:

Hay algunas oraciones en inglés. Ojala las haya escrito bien.

-:-

No me creía capaz de escribir más de un fic de Saint Seiya, pero al parecer, los Dioses se han compadecido de esta mortal, porque ya he escrito cuatro fics, y debo aprovechar la inspiración que me han concedido.

Ojala sea de tu agrado este nuevo y alucinado fic.

^.^

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**SOPORTANDO TU AUSENCIA**

Conforme cae la tarde, el cielo va adquiriendo un precioso e intenso color azul, aunque esto está pasando en la mitad de la bóveda celeste en la que el sol todavía gobierna, porque en la otra mitad, se distingue claramente un azul mucho más oscuro y misterio que anuncia que la Luna está por emerger.

Es un bello espectáculo del que se están perdiendo cinco chicos, quienes en más de una ocasión han salvado a la humanidad de su total extinción, porque, además de salvarnos de terribles Dioses que no ven en los humanos más que egoísmo y ambición, también tienen que afrontar otros desafíos.

Seiya y los demás se encuentran en el comedor tomando lecciones particulares. En esta última hora de estudio, están estudiando Inglés.

El profesor ya les ha explicado a sus cinco alumnos el uso del tiempo del Presente Continuo.

- Now, - dice el profesor de Inglés – interpret the next sentence, please, Shiryu. –

_Are you leaving home now?_

Es la oración que escribe el profesor en el pizarrón portátil.

Shiryu, sentado correctamente en su lugar, está con la mirada baja y sosteniendo el bolígrafo como si estuviese tomando nota de todo lo importante de la lección, pero no escuchó la petición que le ha hecho el profesor.

En realidad, Shiryu no está tomando notas, está pensando en la deliciosa comida que sabe preparar Sunrei, como verduras salteadas, arroz frito, cerdo en salga agridulce, salteado de pollo, galletas de coco con almendras… pero sobretodo piensa en lo feliz que es ella preparando la suculenta comida para su anciano Maestro y para él.

Siempre que Sunrei cocina, lo hace con una linda sonrisa dibujada en su delicado rostro, y sus ojos parecen tener el mismo brillo que el que tiene la Vía Láctea…

- Shiryu. – el profesor habla con mayor insistencia.

- ¿Eh? – Shiryu es sacado de su ensoñación – Oh… - se pone de pie al darse cuenta que el profesor le está preguntando algo – Gomen nasai… es decir… I'm sorry. I… I… –

Para su fortuna, mira hacia el pizarrón y ve la oración; deduce que debe traducir.

- "¿Tú…" - pero en su mente no halla las palabras que lo salven de esa situación, porque sólo escucha las que su corazón le dice – "¿… vendrás pronto a casa?" –

El profesor toma la libreta donde lleva el registro del desempeño académico de sus alumnos, y anota algo en donde tiene escrito el nombre de Shiryu.

- Thank you. –

Shiryu se sienta, y lejos de preocuparse sobre si habrá hecho bien la traducción, piensa que debería ir a visitar a su amiga de la infancia, y descubrir por qué no se había dado cuenta de la belleza de sus ojos azules.

- Interpret the sentence, please, Hyoga. –

Hyoga está con la cabeza totalmente apoyada sobre la mesa y sosteniendo una hoja muy cerca de su rostro, pero sí escucha que el profesor le ha pedido que traduzca.

La hoja es una carta que le ha escrito Fler.

Justo antes de partir de Asgard, Hyoga le dijo a Fler que le gustaría seguir en contacto. Ella aceptó con gusto, así que ambos se han comunicado a través de cartas desde entonces.

Quizás para muchos, escribir cartas ya es anticuado, pero Asgard carece de cualquier tecnología, y además, a Hyoga le encanta la bonita letra de la chica que conoció en aquel congelado lugar.

En esta última carta, por primera vez, Fler le ha confesado a Hyoga lo mucho que lo ha extrañado.

Estas palabras pusieron tan feliz a Hyoga, que ha leído la carta ya muchas veces, incluso se la leyó a sus amigos para compartir su felicidad, e incluso la ha vuelto a leer estando en las clases particulares.

Se pone de pie pero sin soltar la carta y sin apartar la vista de ésta.

- "Desde que partiste a tu hogar, he pensado en ti todos los días." – prefiere leer un párrafo de la carta a traducir la oración.

Toma su lugar y vuelve a apoyar la cabeza sobre la mesa y a poner la carta muy cerca de sus ojos.

- Thank you. – el profesor hace otra anotación en su libreta pero ahora en el nombre de Hyoga; ahora le hace la misma prueba a Ikki.

Con el codo apoyado en la mesa, y la cabeza apoyada en su mano, Ikki mira hacia otra parte completamente desinteresado de la lección.

Saori Kido ya le ha advertido al profesor sobre este chico y su carácter volátil.

El profesor no insiste en poner a prueba al retraído chico.

Ikki sí ha demostrado ser un excelente alumno, pero hoy está particularmente distraído, de hecho, todos están muy distraídos.

En ese momento, Ikki únicamente puede concentrarse en el bello ángel que le dio las fuerzas para soportar los seis largos años que duró su entrenamiento en aquella maldita isla. Trata de recordar los felices momentos a su lado, conteniéndose de reprocharse a sí mismo aquel fatídico día en el que ella se fue al cielo y él cayó al infierno.

- Seiya… -

Seiya también tiene su mente en otra parte.

Él está pensando en que debería estar con los niños y con Miho, y no en una tediosa clase.

Debería estar con los niños divirtiéndose con ellos. Debería estar con Miho ayudándole a curar los raspones causados por el reñido juego. Debería estar con Miho ayudándole a darles de comer a los hambrientos chiquillos. Debería estar admirando la dulce sonrisa que se dibuja en la alegre cara de Miho mientras ella se cerciora que todos se hayan comido la verdura antes de que su ayudante, es decir él, reparta el rico postre de melón con nieve, y mientras él reparte el postre, recordar cuánto le encantaba molestar a aquella niña de las coletas, y debería estar diciéndose que lo que le encanta ahora es mirar a la chica de las coletas y deleitarse con ese cuidado tan maternal que tiene con los niños...

- Seiya. -

Repentinamente, los pensamientos de Seiya cambian, y no es por el insistente llamado del profesor, es por otro sentimiento que se ha escabullido de lo más profundo de su corazón, un sentimiento confuso, pero sabe perfectamente que ese sentimiento confuso tiene que ver con Saori Kido.

Saori fue una chiquilla fastidiosa, pero nunca le guardó rencor, tampoco fue así cuando le obligó a entrar en el Torneo Galáctico y ganar la armadura dorada sólo para ayudarle a encontrar a su hermana.

Antes de revelarse que ella es la reencarnación de Athena, él consideraba a Saori una chica rica y caprichosa; después de esa sorprendente revelación, nunca se cuestionó si debería protegerla o no por su comportamiento altivo, mucho menos se dijo que se trataba de su deber, sencillamente tomó la decisión de dar su vida con tal de protegerla, pero… ¿en qué momento comenzó a cuestionarse sobre lo que él siente por ella?

¿Cómo saber que ese sentimiento sólo se trata de la entrega incondicional que tiene un Santo por su Diosa?

¿Cómo saber que ese sentimiento es sólo admiración ya que ella aceptó con humildad su Destino y se olvidó de las banalidades que siempre le habían rodeado en su cómoda vida?

Seiya vuelve a la realidad.

No quiere seguir pensando en ello.

Es entonces que se da cuenta que el profesor le está imponiendo una prueba, y se concentra en la prueba. Se pone de pie.

- "¿Has salido de casa, ahora?" – dice sin esforzarse por hacerlo bien.

- Thanks Seiya. –

Seiya toma asiento y comienza a planear en la posibilidad de hacerles una visita a los niños, y a Miho, claro, una vez que termine las lecciones.

Es el turno de Shun.

Shun se pone de pie, y se toma su tiempo.

Está preocupado por sus amigos y hermano.

Desde que Hyoga les leyó, hace escasas horas, la última carta que le envió la Princesa Fler, todos han estado muy pensativos, y continúan sumidos en sus pensamientos aun en la clase.

Shun mira la oración escrita con una letra muy marcada.

_Are you leaving home now?_

Toma aire y dice:

- "¿Estás saliendo de casa ahora?" – y se sienta.

El profesor hace una anotación en su libreta, luego toma una plantilla de stickers con forma de estrella, desprende uno, va donde está sentado Shun, y le entrega una estrella dorada.

- All right, Shun. –

El profesor se retira a recoger el material didáctico. La clase ha finalizado.

Shun observa la estrella dorada en su palma.

Es otra idea que ha tenido Saori: obtendrán una estrella dorada por cada clase en la que logren un resultado sobresaliente, y la pegarán en la libreta de estudios. Si reúnen 10 estrellas doradas, obtendrán un premio sorpresa (es un pobre intento por motivar a los chicos a que estudien y que las lecciones que toman no las consideren como una pérdida de tiempo).

Shun no pone empeño en las clases para ganarse el premio, lo hace porque le gusta dar lo mejor de sí, no importa si se trata de ordenar su habitación o tomar lecciones en casa.

Él ya tiene más de 10 estrellas doradas.

- See you tomorrow. - se despide el profesor y se retira.

Para Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga estas palabras suenan exactamente como el timbre de la escuela que anuncia el fin de clases y el fin de la tortura. Rápidamente toman sus libretas, libros y diccionarios dispuesto a ir a botarlos en sus respectivas habitaciones y ocuparse en algo menos aburrido, pero el más rápido de ellos es Shiryu.

- ¿A dónde vas Shiryu? – Shun, se pone de pie, preocupado.

Shiryu se detiene al estar casi en la puerta que conduce a la libertad. Su rostro se ve serio...

- Voy a pedirle permiso a Saori para ir a Cinco Picos. - … pero con decir "Cinco Picos" pronto se ensancha una gran sonrisa en sus labios - Quiero asegurarme que todo está bien. –

- ¡Buena idea, Shiryu! – dice Hyoga también cambia su cara seria por una expresión de entusiasmo – Yo voy ir a Asgard para asegurarme que las princesas Hilda y Fler se encuentran bien. –

- En ese caso – dice Seiya – yo voy a ir con los niños para asegurarme que no le causen tantos dolores de cabeza a la pobre de Miho, y como son muchos niños, estaré con ella muchos días. –

Shun suspira de alivio.

No tenía de que preocuparse.

Al escuchar las gratas palabras de Fler, los chicos no han podido evitar extrañar a las chicas de las que se han hecho amigos.

- Si van los tres juntos, – sugiere Ikki al levantarse de su lugar – no creo que Saori se niegue. –

A los tres chicos les gusta la idea, asienten y salen de prisa en busca de la chica que va a financiarles el viaje.

Ikki, por su parte, guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y echa a andar sin la misma apuración que sus amigos.

- Ikki… - Shun llama a su hermano casi en un susurro.

Ikki logra escuchar el débil llamado y voltea al tiempo que Shun se planta frente a él.

Por un instante, Ikki tiene la impresión que de su hermano está muy angustiado porque él va a irse pero jamás va a volver.

Pero esa angustia pronto desaparece.

Shun sabe que Ikki se va, aunque no sabe exactamente a qué lugar, pero sí sabe a "quien" va a visitar.

Ikki quiere visitar la tumba que ha levantado, en un lugar secreto y especial, en honor al ángel que le acompañó durante la agonía que sufrió en su empeño por obtener la esquiva armadura del Ave Fénix.

- Recuerda – dice Shun con una voz serena – que tienes que pedirle permiso a Saori… - Ikki frunce un poco el seño - … o al menos – Shun se corrige – avísale que te vas a ausentar. –

- Sabes que no acato las reglas. -

- Bueno… - dice Shun, y le dedica una amable sonrisa a su hermano – Creo que jamás voy a poder corregir tus malos modales, niisan. –

Ikki esperaba que su hermano le dijera otra cosa, que le reclamara porque siempre lo abandona, pero nunca le ha reclamado su ausencia.

Su hermano menor ha sido capaz de comprender su dolor y su inagotable necesidad por ir a visitar a su ángel; amable gesto que jamás le ha agradecido.

Relaja su rostro y saca sus manos de los bolsillos, toma la mano derecha de Shun, y la estrecha con cariño, para agradecerle el soportar a un engreído como él…

… pero Ikki no le dice nada porque le distrae algo que sostiene la mano de pálida piel; gira la mano de Shun y ve que sostiene el sticker de la estrella dorada que se ha ganado. La mira por un momento, y una traviesa sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

Toma la estrella, desprende el plástico para descubrir la parte adhesiva, con la mano izquierda y con cuidado, aparta un mechón de cabello que cubre la frente de Shun, y con la mano derecha, pega la estrella dorada en la frente de él. Sostiene por un momento el mechón de cabello para admirar la brillante estrella y al simpático niño que se la ha ganado.

Shun mira con desconcierto a su hermano mayor, pero enseguida sonríe muy contento porque le parece divertido llevar la estrella en su frente como ha visto a muchos niños que la portan con orgullo.

Ikki suelta el mechón de cabello y éste termina por cubrir la estrella dorada.

- Eres un buen niño, ototo. – se deja contagiar por la cálida sonrisa de Shun, y también sonríe.

Sí, Shun siempre ha sido un chico bueno; ni las más atroces experiencias, que enloquecerían al hombre más fuerte y valiente, han conseguido abatir su gentil corazón.

¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hacer sufrir a este ángel yéndose de su lado para visitar una tumba vacía?

Por autocompasión.

Siempre ha pensado en su dolor, y jamás ha pensado en el dolor de su hermano.

- Vamos por un helado. Yo invito. – Ikki se deja de lúgubres pensamientos.

- ¡Vamos! –

Ambos se dirigen a la entrada principal, y justo cuando están por salir, escuchan unos pasos apresurados, y voltean.

Son Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya que suben a sus habitaciones.

Se ven muy contentos. Podrán ir a visitar a las chicas en quienes no pueden dejar de pensar.

Entonces, la culpa invade a Shun.

¿Cómo puede obligar a su hermano a que se quede, cuando lo que él quiere es ir a ese lugar especial?

Ikki percibe la ansiedad de Shun, así que pasa su brazo por los hombros de él, y lo acerca más a él, y así, y caminan juntos hacia la nevería.

- ¿Y qué sabor me recomiendas? – Ikki pregunta porque él no frecuenta la nevería tan seguido como lo hace cierto chico glotón llamado Seiya.

Shun va a preguntarle si está seguro de no querer irse como lo harán Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu... pero la agradable tranquilidad en el rostro de su hermano mayor consigue desaparecer de una buena vez su temor de sentirse egoísta.

Ikki escucha atento los sabores que su hermanito muere por probar (gracias a que cierto chico glotón le ha presumido que ha comido todos los sabores), aunque, por un segundo, piensa en esa persona.

Hasta hoy ha podido comprender que no es necesario que deba recorrer medio mundo para visitar la tumba ficticia de Esmeralda, porque ella siempre está con él, en su corazón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**:

1Ojala no te haya parecido tan disparatado el que Seiya y compañía tengan clases en casa; lo divague por aquello de que para los japoneses la educación es primordial, y también para demostrar que Shun es el más aplicado 8D Lo confieso, soy su fan 8)

2Si te preguntas, estimada lectora, por qué Shun es el único que no se distrae pensando en su chica, es simple: June no me agrada nada de nada.

No sé por qué, pero June no me agrada para novia de Shun. Sorry.

(y hasta aquí llega mi corta vida de ficwriter porque las furiosas fans de ShunxJune vendrán a asesinarme)

-:-

Gracias por leer y por tus comentarios,

y disculpa si no respondo tus reviews.

No tengo chance de responder los reviews porque soy una chica independiente, soltera y sin hijos que trabaja de sol a sol porque mi trabajo es pesado (soy auxiliar de contabilidad), si apenas me las ingenio para escribir fics de los caballeros y de mi otra serie favorita (las tortugas ninja), pero te agradezco con todo mi corazón tus comentarios anteriores.

^.^


End file.
